


Like It's Your Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Louis-centric, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know,” Harry drawls, shuffling around so he’s facing Louis, their noses touching. “We could arrange that.”</p><p>“What? A gangbang?” Louis stares at Harry, searching his expression for signs that suggest Harry isn’t actually serious about this, but nope, there’s none. His eyes are as clear as ever, and his lips aren’t quirking like they always do when he cracks a joke. “You can’t be serious.”</p><p>Or, Louis gets a gangbang for his 23rd birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like It's Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [25postcards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/25postcards/gifts).



> hi! all of your prompts were really great, and it was so hard to choose but in the end I opted for this prompt. it took quite a lot out of me, so I really hope you like it. huge thank you to my beta, [Ren](http://loaded-gunn.tumblr.com), for helping me with this!
> 
> the title is from [In Da Club - 50 Cent](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qm8PH4xAss/)
> 
> (btw the daddy kink is pretty light, so if you're not into it, I don't think it's much of a bother)
> 
> enjoy!

Bitter December chill has infiltrated Louis’ home in London, which means his feet are cold, his nose is red, and Harry is taking too fucking long making them tea. Louis buries himself under the thick duvet, trying to trap the warm air underneath. It’s some time in the early afternoon, but he doesn’t have any obligations for the day, and Harry doesn’t have anything on until the evening, so they’ve taken the chance to spend the day in bed doing nothing. Except Louis can’t get comfortable because Harry’s not _in_ the bed right now. He keeps shifting, and every time he moves a frigid draft of air creeps under the covers.

“Babe,” Louis calls out weakly, poking his head out from under the duvet. “What’s taking so long?”

“Just a sec!” Harry yells back, and it’s another minute of movement in the kitchen before Louis hears Harry walk back to their bedroom, the quiet ruffle of his slippers on the carpet. He hands one mug to Louis, keeping the other for himself, and pulls a hot water bottle out from underneath his shirt to hand to Louis. “Needed to boil the kettle twice,” Harry explains.

Louis grunts his thanks and presses the hot water bottle to his belly, curling around it. Warmth spreads from his stomach through his limbs, enough that when Harry slips under the covers too, the burst of cold air isn’t even that bad.

“Put it between us,” Harry huffs, trying to get the bottle from Louis grip without spilling either of their drinks. “Don’t be a dick, Lou.”

“Fine.” Louis takes a sip of tea and puts the mug to the side, rearranging himself so he’s spooning Harry, the hot water bottle against his belly and Harry’s back. “Better?”

Harry hums, tugging the blanket tighter around them. He sets his own mug on the dresser and presses back into Louis. “I can’t believe it’s December already.”

“We’ve got such a busy month,” Louis whines, nuzzling his face into Harry’s neck. They don’t have too long in London before it’s trips to continental Europe and the States for promo appearances and concerts to perform. December’s always busy, bar the few days off they get for Christmas and Louis’ birthday.

“What do you want to do for your birthday this year?” Harry asks, like he read Louis’ mind.

Louis mouths at Harry’s neck while he thinks. “Nothing too big. We can go for dinner with my family like normal, and the other lads can come over for drinks the night before.”

“We’ll have to fit it into the schedule,” Harry sighs. “What about presents? Anything you fancy?”

“You always ask me, and I never know what to say,” Louis murmurs. They’re rich enough to buy each other whatever they want ten times over, so thinking of things to ask for isn’t easy. Gifts with sentimental value are worth infinitely more these days. “You think of something.”

Harry nuzzles his head back, bumping Louis’ face in what he probably thinks is endearing, but actually ends up with Louis spluttering around a mouthful of hair. “Really? There’s nothing you can think of?”

“Well, there’s always the gangbang,” Louis jokes, expecting Harry to laugh and press for other ideas. It’s a running joke between them, since Louis came out to the boys early on and Liam, in true Liam fashion, asked if Louis was going to hit on any of them. Louis deigned to leave out the fact that he and Harry had already kissed, and joked that while a gangbang would be the perfect way to break the ice, he would not hit on anyone.

“You know,” Harry drawls, shuffling around so he’s facing Louis, their noses touching. “We could arrange that.”

“What? A gangbang?” Louis stares at Harry, searching his expression for signs that suggest Harry isn’t _actually_ serious about this, but nope, there’s none. His eyes are as clear as ever, and his lips aren’t quirking like they always do when he cracks a joke. “You can’t be serious.”

Harry licks his lips, shrugging under the covers. “Only if you want to, of course. S’just, we joke about it a lot, but I think it gets you hot. I think you’d like being passed around by me and the lads, letting us use you.”

Louis blinks, flushing. It’s… he’s never thought about it in explicit terms, but now Harry’s words are working like magic, conjuring up the images in his mind. All those hands and mouths on him, he’d be covered in come and sweat and reeking of sex, and it wouldn’t just be any faceless people, it’d be his best friends. Sure, he’s gotten off with Zayn a few times (with Harry’s full knowledge and consent, and more often than not, his participation), and Liam’s a gay man’s wet dream. Niall’s… well, Niall’s Niall, but Louis’ heard him bring girls back to the tour bus and they always _seem_ pleased, so there must be something to him.

“I…” Louis trails off, his throat going dry. “Fuck, I want it.”

“Yeah?” Harry smirks, like he knew Louis would go for it all along. Louis loves him so fucking much. “I think I’d like to see Liam fucking you. We know he’s packing.”

“As big as you?” Louis scoffs, sliding his hand down Harry’s body and palming his dick. He’s already half-hard, and Louis’ in a similar state. “I won’t be passed around though,” he adds, lowering his voice as he brushes his lips against Harry’s. “You think I won’t be in charge the whole time? I’ll be demanding to get fucked how I want to be fucked.”

“You’ll start out that way,” Harry hisses, gripping Louis’ arse. “Babe, you’re bossy when you bottom, sure, but with four of us there, you’ll be wrecked.”

“We’ll have to see then.” Louis nips Harry’s lower lip. “When are you organising it for?”

“Oh no, you’re the one that’s planning this,” Harry says.

Louis frowns. “What the fuck? How is it a present for me if I have to do all the work?”

“Because I know how badly you want to seduce all the boys into fucking you,” Harry whispers, and Louis shivers. He’s right. He’s so fucking right, _God_ , Louis desperately wants to see their resolve break as they can’t resist him when he’s got an offer this good. So Louis gets off on power trips, big deal.

“Fine,” Louis agrees, rolling so he’s on top of Harry. “But right now, I want to fuck _you_.”

***

Niall gets back from Melbourne a day after Louis and Harry talk. Louis figures Niall would be an easy first target, a practise run before he goes after Liam, as it were. He sends a text to Niall inviting him out to a pub for drinks, and barely minutes pass before he gets Niall’s reply.

They meet at the pub at eight, getting a booth near the back where it’s secluded, but still easy walking distance to the bar. Two pints in, Louis makes his move.

“So me and Haz were talking about presents the other night,” he starts, nudging Niall’s foot under the table. Niall nudges him back. They’re pretty used to physical contact, a game of footsie isn’t that big of a deal.

“How many versions of FIFA can he buy you this time?” Niall cackles.

“Excuse you, Niall, I already have this year’s FIFA,” Louis retorts. He takes a swig of his beer, sets it on the table, and leans over so he’s looking Niall in the eyes. “Haz suggested something different. More… intimate.”

“Listen, mate,” Niall says, holding up his hands. “I don’t want to hear about your crazy sexcapades. Especially not if I’m not getting anything out of it.”

Niall couldn’t have given Louis a better opening. “Well,” Louis says, nudging Niall’s foot again. “What if you did get something out of it?”

Niall furrows his brow. “Like a threesome?”

“More like a gangbang,” Louis says, smirking. Niall’s eyes widen, his cheeks colouring, but the way he shifts in his seat tells Louis he’s hooked. “Me, you, the other lads. What d’you think?”

“You’re joking,” Niall says.

Louis shrugs. “I’m really not.”

Niall taps his lips as he surveys Louis, shaking his head. “I can’t believe you and Haz haven’t propositioned us sooner,” he snorts after a moment, regaining his composure. “Always knew you wanted a piece of me.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Louis scoffs. “So you up for it?”

“Well, I’m gonna need a little more info than that.” Niall shrugs. “I mean, are you guys having, like… issues?”

“Issues?” Louis echoes.

“Yeah, like one time I walked in on you and Haz naked and I actually thought Harry was gonna murder me in cold blood,” Niall says. “Now you’re asking me, completely out of the blue, to what? Take part in an orgy? You sure you and Harry aren’t using this as a way of, I don’t know, avoiding your problems?”

They’ve had a lot of issues in their time, and they’ve had their fair share of difficulties talking about them. Still, Louis can’t help but snort because that’s really not where they are right now. “Mate, we’re more solid than ever. So secure in our relationship that we’re organising a gangbang with our closest mates. It’s just sex, no strings attached, casual sex. I’ve only ever known you to be with girls so if you fancy experimenting…”

“It’s not been just girls,” Niall offers, and Louis’ brows raise. He hadn’t expected that. “But if I _were_ experimenting, I think you and Haz would be a pretty good place to start.”

“I’m inclined to agree,” Louis says. “You can have time to think about it, if you want. You’re right, it _is_ an out of the blue proposal.”

“Nah, I’m up for it,” Niall says and finishes his drink. “I’ve always kinda wondered what it’d be like—”

“To be with me and H?” Louis interrupts, grinning. “Aw, did little Niall have a crush?”

“No,” Niall huffs, kicking Louis under the table. “Nothing like that, s’just you and Harry are fit, alright? And you know how you both are, even Liam probably had a crush on you at some point. Don’t be a cunt.”

“We’ll be gentle with you,” Louis teases. “And I’ll text you the details when I actually know them, but you should get tested in the meantime. Make sure you’re clean and all that.” Louis drains the remains of his own drink and pushes the bottle aside. “Now, fancy another pint?”

***

Zayn is just as easy to convince. Louis invites him over the next day while Harry’s out, and they end up lighting up in the spare bedroom, that Harry insists on calling the Weed Pad because he’s embarrassing and Louis’ too in love with him to tell him it’s a shit name.

“Bro, d’you wanna fuck?” Being blunt with Zayn is usually the best way to go about things, Louis’ found. Zayn’s a no bullshit kind of guy.

“Did you lie when you said Harry was out?  Is he gonna jump up from behind the settee and join in?” Zayn drawls, snatching the spliff from Louis and taking a final drag before stubbing it out. He exhales the smoke in rings, and Louis pouts. He’s always been jealous of Zayn’s ability to do that, and it’s made worse by the fact that Zayn’s a fucking show-off. “Or is it just us fucking this time? If it is, I’m turning your phone off ‘cause you always kill the mood by texting H through it.”

“I don’t kill the mood,” Louis grumbles, kicking Zayn’s thigh. Harry’s texts are important, Louis doesn’t like leaving them unanswered. Unless they’re fighting. Which they probably weren’t last time he and Zayn fucked, because Louis doesn’t fuck Zayn when he’s fighting with Harry.

“You do,” Zayn says, kicking Louis this time. Louis makes a noise in the back of his throat and attempts a lunge at Zayn, but his mind’s so hazy it ends up as more of an ungraceful flop on to his lap. He arranges them so he’s grinding his arse against Zayn’s crotch, feeling his cock thicken under the fabric of his joggers.

“Take it back,” Louis hisses, biting the edge of Zayn’s jaw.

“Don’t know why we still bother doing this,” Zayn continues, and Louis bites him again, easing it into a kiss. He brushes his lips over Zayn’s stubble, trailing along his jaw until he reaches his mouth and catches his lips in a proper kiss.

Zayn’s hands fly to Louis’ arse and, not for the first time, Louis’ reminded at how _different_ sex with Zayn is over Harry. Zayn’s hands are smaller and don’t feel as good when they grope Louis, but not bad, either. With Zayn, it’s always high sex, the cloying smoke pulling them closer. Sticky, languid kisses replace the heated, urgent kisses Louis usually prefers, but they’re the kind Louis needs right now. They shared smoke and now they’re sharing breaths as they kiss and rut against each other. Louis’ body feels like liquid under Zayn’s hot touches, and he can’t wait to be in Zayn’s lap with the other boys surrounding them.

“Oi, Zayn,” Louis gasps, remembering the whole purpose of this afternoon, before they got side-tracked. “’M planning an orgy.”

Zayn pulls away, pupils blown and eyes red around the edges. He doesn’t quite make the list of hottest things Louis’ ever seen, mostly because that list is entirely filled with Harry, but he’s close. “What?”

“Me and Haz are planning an orgy,” Louis repeats, grinning. “More of a gangbang, I guess. Is there a difference? I dunno, but you’re all fucking me so.”

“Who’s ‘you all’?” Zayn asks.

“Me and Haz, obviously, and you, Niall and Liam,” Louis answers. “The me-centric gangbang I’ve been dreaming of.”

“Of course you’ve been dreaming of this.” Zayn doesn’t look surprised. “Why now?”

“For my birthday,” Louis says, leaning in close. “C’mon, Zaynie, you’re leaving in April so who knows where you’ll be for my next birthday. Don’t you wanna give it to me in front of all the other lads? Get me all hot and messy, let them—”

“The fucking mouth on you,” Zayn hisses, pinching Louis’ arse so he whines into Zayn’s neck. “Alright, alright, I’m in.”

“Sick,” Louis says happily, rocking back against Zayn. They’re both pretty hard, but Louis wishes Harry were here to join them. “Fancy recording a video and sending it to Haz? I think he’s out in public with Nick.”

“You’re a fucking terror,” Zayn cackles, but he grabs Louis’ phone from beside the settee anyway.

By the time Louis sends the final video, a shaky shot of their cocks rubbing together and a few seconds of Zayn’s fingers stretching Louis’ hole, he gets a single text from Harry: _on my way_

***

“Liam—”

“What do you want?”

Louis hasn’t even sat down yet, and already Liam is questioning his intentions.

“Why do you think I want something, Liam?” Louis counters, sitting arguably too close to Liam on the settee. Finding an appropriate time to ask Liam was a challenge, so Louis just elected to text Liam that he was coming over.

“Because you never call me Liam unless you’re making fun of me, or you want something,” Liam answers, sliding his phone into his pocket. “Out with it, Tommo.”

“I want to ask you something,” Louis says, shuffling even closer. Liam stares at their legs pressed together.

“Do you have to sit so close?” Liam asks, and since Louis wants this to work, he shrugs and moves away a little. In a few minutes he’s sure he’ll be climbing on to Liam’s lap anyway.

Louis clears his throat and smiles his best smile at Liam. “Do you find me attractive?”

Liam blinks, pauses, and blinks again. “I’m straight,” he says slowly, like he hasn’t made that clear to Louis _way_ too many times in the past. “You’re married.”

“Excellent swerve there, Liam.” Louis rolls his eyes. “Didn’t answer my question though, did ya?”

“Do I think you’re fit?” Liam echoes, and Louis nods. “I guess… I can see why some guys think you’re hot.”

“Flattering.” Louis isn’t getting anywhere with this, he needs to pull out the big guns. “But I don’t want to know what some guys think, I want to know what _you_ think. Would you fuck me if you had the chance?”

“I have a girlfriend!” Liam splutters, blushing bright red. “And what about Harry?”

“Please, like I’d leave Harry for you,” Louis scoffs. “I’m just gonna be blunt now, I want to be fucked. I want you and Harry and Niall and Zayn to fuck me. The others have agreed to it, but you can say no, of course, and you can talk it out with Soph. I just need to know if you’re up for it.”

“I…” Liam trails off, swallowing. “Everyone else has really agreed? Even Harry? I thought he’d rather chop my dick off before we had sex.”

“Yep,” Louis says. “And Harry’s cool with it. He knows I’m never gonna leave him, especially for you, Li, so it’s just sex.”

“Thanks,” Liam grumbles, but the joke seems to have settled him enough that Louis shuffles closer. “It’s really just sex? I’ve heard you and Harry bang before, you’re not exactly, like, normal.”

Louis laughs abruptly. Who knows what Liam’s heard to make him phrase it like that; Louis can think of way too many things. “It’ll be as normal as a gangbang can be,” he promises. “I’ll probably tell you what to do a lot, but there’ll be no different headspaces and you won’t have to call me Master or Sir or anything.” Louis smirks. “Though you’re welcome to call me Daddy. Harry might.”

Liam blanches. “Pass.”

“Suit yourself.” Louis shrugs. “But think about it, yeah? I reckon you’d like it, fucking me. And I happen to give excellent blowjobs, I’ll have you know. World class.”

“Right.” Liam’s fingers scratch at the frayed edges of his settee, and Louis forces himself not to go _too_ far and take them into his mouth to prove his point. Liam’s coming around to the idea remarkably quickly, but Louis doesn’t want to fuck it up and shatter his already fragile heterosexuality. “And this is just a thing between mates, yeah? All five of us?”

“Exactly,” Louis says. “It’s a birthday present for me, so really, you’ve actually got a reason not to get me anything this year!”

“I’ll… I’ll talk about it with Soph,” Liam decides. Louis beams. “But like, it doesn’t make me gay, right?”

Honestly, as if Louis has full authority on what makes a person gay or not. “Well, it’ll all depend on how much you enjoy it,” Louis says. “You could always be bi, but how about we save that conversation for after I sit on your dick, yeah? See how you feel then.”

“Okay,” Liam agrees, finally looking Louis in the eyes for the first time since they started this conversation.

Louis thinks it’s probably time to let him off the hook and change the topic now, before Liam literally combusts. “So tell me how your writing session with Jamie went?”

***

Louis picks a date in the middle of December when they’re all free for the gangbang. He’s still not quite used to saying that in his head, but since all the lads agreed and a time and place has been arranged, it’s become a prominent feature in Harry and Louis’ sex life; neither of them can shut up about it in bed. Louis’ been excited for this for over a week, and now, finally, the time is here.

Predictably, Louis arrives late to his own gangbang.

He didn’t mean to, he just got caught up doing something beforehand, and by the time Harry sent him a text saying he was on his way to their second home, Louis was already late.

Everyone’s there when he arrives at the house. It’s the one he and Harry don’t use as much, which means it needed less of a clean before everyone came around. Niall, Liam and Zayn are all sprawled on the ridiculously large bed, and Harry’s leaning against the wall, unsurprisingly, on his phone.

“Alright, lads?” he greets, kicking off his shoes and walking straight over to Harry to kiss him softly. “Hi, love.”

“Hi, Lou,” Harry replies, pocketing his phone and sliding his arms around Louis’ waist pulling him close. He smells like the vanilla waffles he makes when Louis’ ill, and Louis’ reminded that he hasn’t eaten in a while.

“Don’t mean to be rude,” Niall interrupts, “but can we skip your lovey-dovey bull? You guys take forever just saying hello.”

“Fine,” Louis huffs, agreeing only because he’s excited. He turns so his back is against Harry’s chest. “Let’s lay down some ground rules, shall we? This is my birthday gangbang so I’ll be in charge mostly, but no one has to do anything they don’t want to. And just to reassure you again, Liam, it's true that Harry and I have a part-time dom/sub relationship going on, but that won’t come into play here.”

“Everyone clean?” Harry asks, and the boys all wave their slips of paper around. “I showed them ours before you came,” Harry adds, whispering in Louis’ ear.

“I’m happy to go without condoms then,” Louis decides. He’s already envisioning being marked and covered with come, dripping from his hole and his cheeks. The way Harry’s hands tighten around Louis’ waist tells him he’s thinking the same thoughts.

“So we can come like, _in_ you?” Niall asks, not sounding disgusted, just curious.

“In his arse, _on_ his arse, face, belly, thighs, back, anywhere,” Harry answers, voice low. Louis nods. “We want Lou to come as many times as he can, but the rest of us don’t have limits either.”

“Got it,” Niall says, appeased. “So how do we start then?”

“Well if you’re so impatient,” Louis laughs, beckoning Niall closer. With Harry’s arms still around Louis’ waist, he grabs hold of Niall’s elbows and tugs him in for a kiss. It’s weird, kissing someone that’s not Harry. Even with Zayn, who he’s kissed a lot by now, is still foreign to him. Niall is a bizarre shock of thin, dry lips and overpowering cologne. But with Harry pressing his lips to the back of Louis’ neck, he can give into it, enough to let Niall slip his tongue into Louis’ mouth.

Niall’s a sloppier kisser than Harry, a lot more tongue than Louis’ used to, so he brings his hands to cup Niall’s jaw, easing the kiss into something slower. They find a rhythm quickly after that, Louis jolting in surprise when Niall ventures his hand under Louis’ shirt. His fingers are rough but not unpleasant, and it feels even hotter when Harry touches Louis’ belly too, mouthing at his neck now.

Niall attaches his lips to the opposite side so he doesn’t get in Harry’s way, sucking a lovebite high on Louis’ skin. His head tilts back with the sensation, four hands and two mouths on him, warm, solid bodies pressed against his own. With hooded eyes, he flicks his gaze to Zayn and Liam, calling them over with a throaty whine.

It should feel claustrophobic when Zayn and Liam gather around him too, fitting themselves between Niall and Harry so they’re trapping Louis in a circle. It’s overwhelming but it’s not intimidating, not when Louis murmurs, “Take them off” and his boys know exactly what he means.

They start pulling at his clothes, a blur of hands grabbing him, moving him this way and that to get everything off. By the time he’s naked, he’s flushed pink and already a little hazy. Tonight’s going to be _good_.

“Niall, strip,” Louis instructs, watching him for a long moment before turning to Liam. Louis steps closer to him without shame, his cock half-hard at his thigh. “Liam, c’mere.”

Liam settles his hands on Louis’ waist hesitantly, and Louis can’t have that. He grabs Liam’s hands and moves them to his arse, pressing himself against Liam’s firm thigh. It takes a little bit of coaxing, but Liam squeezes Louis’ cheeks and lets Louis’ rock against his thigh.

“You’re hard,” Liam says, like he’s never seen a hard dick before. Like he’s never seen _Louis’_ dick hard before.

“Yep,” Louis hums, resting one hand on Liam’s broad shoulders and unbuttoning his jeans with the other. He slips his hand into Liam’s boxers and palms his cock, feeling it thicken under his touch. “You’re getting there too. Never thought a boy would make you hard, Li?”

“Shut up,” Liam grumbles. Louis resists laughing, choosing instead to smile up at Liam from under his eyelashes, something he _knows_ makes him look good, and murmur “Okay”. He tilts his chin up to catch Liam’s lips in a kiss.

If Liam’s surprised, he doesn’t show it. He’s still hesitant, but Louis loosens him up when he licks across the seam of Liam’s lips, squeezing his cock as he does. Liam gasps, and Louis takes the opportunity to lick into his mouth, curling their tongues together.

He can hear movement around them, but he focuses on getting Liam’s cock fully hard with heavy strokes, and kissing him breathless. He bites on Liam’s lower lip, draws it away from his mouth and rolls it between his teeth. Liam’s eyes fly open as Louis does so, almost as if he didn’t realise he’d shut them. Louis’ sure that when this is all over, and Liam’s recovered some of his dignity, they’ll be sitting down for that gay-crisis talk after all.

“Take your shirt off,” Louis murmurs, already helping him along by ripping open the buttons. He does this with Harry’s shirts sometimes, and Harry would complain more about them being ruined if he didn’t love it when Louis gets rough with him.

Liam shrugs out of his plaid shirt and strips off his white vest, throwing it to the side. Louis watches the ripple of his muscles with hungry eyes. Harry’s fit, God knows Louis spends a ridiculous amount of time being pinned to walls, but Liam is another level. He’s gotten a little soft around the edges recently, but his chest is still firm and covered in coarse hair leading to his crotch, stomach flat and arms thick.

Louis starts pushing Liam’s jeans down his hips, taking his boxers with them. He could feel the thickness of Liam’s dick when he stuck his hand down his pants, but seeing it is a different story. It’s hard not to compare Liam to himself or Harry, and Louis openly stares as he does so. Liam’s all around bigger than Louis is, and Niall actually, but he’s not quite as long as Harry or Zayn. Louis wraps his hand around Liam’s shaft, stroking him slowly and pulling back the foreskin all the way. Thumbing the slit, Louis licks his lips, and Liam blushes.

“You’re looking at me like I’m a piece of meat,” Liam says, and he’s not wrong. Louis is probably never gonna get the chance to objectify Liam like this again, so he’s milking it for all it’s worth.

“Just enjoying myself,” Louis replies, stroking Liam a little firmer. Harry makes a noise behind them and aligns himself against Louis’ back. “Clingy,” Louis admonishes, angling his head to indulge Harry with a kiss, his eyes fluttering shut as Harry cradles Louis’ jaw possessively. Louis’ hand tightens even more around Liam’s cock as Harry sucks on his tongue, drawing a broken moan from Liam’s throat.

“Starting to feel a bit left out over here, we are,” Zayn says from where he’s watching with Niall, both naked and semi-hard. Louis breaks away from Liam and Harry to walk over to them, swaying his hips enticingly.

Louis kisses Niall first, then Zayn, wrapping a hand around both their cocks. “You want some attention?” he asks, flicking his gaze between them both. They’re getting harder under his touch and gaze, and the rush of power goes straight to Louis’ cock. “Get on the bed.”

They climb onto the bed, kneeling in the middle and watching Louis to see what he does next. Louis gestures for Liam and Harry, the only one still fully clothed, to climb on as well. Louis fits himself between the four of them so they’re all surrounding him, the bed just big enough for them all.

Louis focuses on Harry first, running his fingers along the open neckline of his shirt. “I want you to eat me out, baby,” he whispers, loud enough for everyone to hear but soft enough that Harry’s skin prickles. “Show everyone how much you love it, and if you do a good job, I’ll let you strip too.”

He doesn’t wait for a response, just pecks Harry’s lips, winks at Liam – who doesn’t look as horrified as Louis thought he would – and positions himself on his hands and knees, arse curved towards Harry.

Niall and Zayn pick up on what Louis’ planning quickly, and Louis only has to mutter a few instructions to get them in position, both kneeling in front of Louis’ face. Louis wets his lower lip with his tongue, looking up between them both from under his lashes. Niall stares in awe as Louis reaches forward and wraps his hand around the base of his cock, lightly kissing the tip.

Louis licks his cockhead to start with, teasing and getting him wet. With Harry, there’d be precome blurting onto Louis’ tongue already, but Niall doesn’t seem to get as wet. He takes Niall into his mouth at the same time Harry spreads his cheeks, and Louis can’t help the moan that reverberates around Niall’s dick. He’s always liked how Harry does that – will hold him open and stare at his hole for a long moment, before he even thinks about doing anything. It never made him uncomfortable like he expected it would, just more impatient and eager for Harry to touch him. Louis would be lying if he said he didn’t share Harry’s exhibitionism kink just a little.

The first lick of Harry tongue comes without warning, and Louis clenches instinctively, falling forwards so Niall’s cock hits the back of his throat. Louis doesn’t let him pull out, fighting back the urge to gag and relaxing his throat as Harry licks his rim again. This is something he’s only ever done once, sucking Zayn’s dick while Harry ate him out, so the dual sensations are intensely overwhelming.

He keeps Niall in his mouth until he’s wet with spit, and pulls off enough so he’s just sucking the head. Louis strokes Niall’s shaft while he sucks, rubbing his tongue against the crown. Harry circles his tongue around Louis’ rim, breaching just a little, then withdrawing his tongue and reverting back to long, broad licks. He repeats and repeats until his tongue is pushing all the way into Louis, causing Louis to let Niall’s cock slip from his mouth as he pants into his thigh.

“Fuck, _Haz_ ,” Louis moans, squeezing his eyes shut as Harry digs his fingers into the flesh of Louis’ arse and withdraws to press noisy, sucking kisses to Louis’ hole.

“He looks like he’s enjoying it,” Liam says, startling Louis. With Liam kneeling behind him and not actually touching him, he slipped from Louis’ mind. Now though, Louis arches his back even further and casts a glance as Liam over his shoulder.

“He is,” Louis replies, breathless. Harry whines into Louis’ arse and pulls away, panting. “Like what you see, Liam?”

Liam doesn’t respond, just makes a squawking noise, causing Louis to smirk. It doesn’t last long though, as Harry goes back to eating Louis out with a possessive intensity, and Louis’ arms almost crumble.

His mouth is disappointingly empty, so Louis turns to Zayn’s cock, still waiting for attention. With one hand wrapped around Niall’s cock, wanking him off slowly, Louis uses the other to keep himself upright. His wrist will probably get sore after a while, but it’s worth it for the heavy weight of Zayn’s dick in his mouth and Niall’s gasps as he strokes him.

Zayn’s much more used to Louis’ mouth and knows exactly what Louis likes when he does this. Barely seconds pass and Zayn’s hand is fisting in Louis’ hair, not quite holding him in place but serving as a reminder that it would take little to no effort to keep Louis still while Zayn fucks his mouth. Louis groans in response, lets his jaw hang loose, encouraging Zayn to move his hips in incremental shifts, and a lube-slick finger presses against Louis’ hole. It comes as a shock, though Louis probably should have expected it. The finger, it’s definitely Harry’s – Louis can tell — pushes through Louis’ rim right to the last knuckle, wriggling as Louis adjusts. He hasn’t let Harry fuck him since the idea came about; he wanted to be tight when it actually happened, and Louis’ feeling it now with just one finger making him whine around Zayn’s cock.

“Your mouth’s so hot, Lou,” Zayn groans, and Louis muffles his moans as he sucks Zayn’s cockhead, swallowing the salty precome as it spills on to his tongue. Harry withdraws his finger and adds more lube, before pushing into Louis again with two this time and curving them directly against Louis’ prostate. The rush of heat has Louis’ head spinning, his cock dripping on to the sheets from the stimulation of Harry’s fingers and the heady scent of Zayn and Niall’s dicks and four sets of eyes watching his every move.

Giving Zayn’s cock one last suck, Louis pulls off and sinks down on to Niall’s cock, barely taking a breath in between. He bobs his head in quick movements, no longer teasing. Harry’s whispering something to Liam behind him, Louis’ not sure what exactly, but there’s another pair of hands holding his arse open while Harry’s slips a third finger inside Louis and licks his rim where it’s stretched around Harry’s fingers.

“Gimme both,” Louis slurs, pulling off Niall’s cock without bothering to wipe the spit from his swollen lips. He angles Zayn’s cock so its head is pressed against Niall’s, and sloppily licks across them both. Precome smears against his cheek and Niall grunts something as Louis keeps switching his attention between cocks.  He drowns in the sensations, grinds back against Harry’s fingers that are stretching his hole and Liam’s hands heavy on his arse and it’s like he can _feel_ everyone’s gaze on his skin, making everything hotter as they stare at him. It feels like a performance and Louis’ always done well under pressure.

“Fuck me,” Louis gasps out when he can’t take it anymore, _needs_ to have a dick in his arse before he implodes. “C’mon, fuck me.”

“Who?” Harry murmurs, drawing his fingers out so they’re tracing Louis’ stretched hole. His breath tickles Louis’ skin, and Louis inhales sharply. “Who’d you want first, Lou?”

Louis licks the length of Niall’s cock as he thinks, and really, it doesn’t take him long to come to his answer. He’s been eyeing Liam’s cock since the second he got hard, the thought of getting fucked by him sending arousal down Louis’ spine.

“Liam,” he moans; Harry had bitten the join of his arse and thigh to hurry him up. “I want Liam to fuck me first.”

“I…” Liam trails off, taking his hands off Louis’ arse but letting one finger ghost across Louis’ hole. He shudders, pushing back to try and get more. “Are you sure? I’ve never…”

“It’s not rocket science, babe,” Louis says. Harry makes a low sound, and Niall laughs.

“Maybe H can guide you through it, Li,” Niall suggests, shifting on his knees. The mattress is soft enough that it shouldn’t be an issue for him, but maybe staying in the same position for so long isn’t a good idea.

“I like that,” Louis voices. “Baby, strip off and help Liam fuck me, yeah? You know how I like it.”

With that, Louis goes back to blowing Niall, relaxing his throat and sinking down on his cock until his forehead is resting against his abdomen and Niall’s cursing at the wet heat of Louis’ mouth. Louis feels the shift of the mattress as Harry gets rid of his clothes, and Liam dips his thumb into Louis’ hole.

“Cover your dick in lube, Li,” Harry instructs when he’s naked, presumably – Louis can’t exactly check with Niall’s dick in his mouth. “Line it up against his hole.”

Louis hears the wet slide of Liam spreading lube over his cock, the blunt cockhead pressing against his rim following shortly. Louis bucks his hips backwards, trying to get Liam to push into him already. He’s slick and desperate and so fucking turned on he can’t breathe, all he wants is to be _fucked_ now.

“Push in slowly,” Harry says, like Liam couldn’t have figured that out for himself. “It can get quite intense, feeling him around you so tightly, so try not to bust a nut straight away but enjoy the first slide in. It’s like nothing else, innit, Lou?”

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis chokes out as Liam edges in until his cockhead is tugging on Louis’ rim. He feels even thicker than he looks, and Louis can’t help the groans that tumble from his lips as Liam slides in deeper and deeper until he’s bottomed out.

“It’s – _fuck_ , oh God,” Liam pants, his fingers digging into Louis’ hips as he holds him in place, arse pressed to Liam’s groin. “It’s so—”

“You like it, Liam,” Zayn says, smirking and running his fingers along the underside of his cock. Louis catches a drop of precome on his tongue before swallowing Niall down again. “You can see it in his face.”

“It’s different, isn’t it?” Harry’s talking to Liam, Louis can tell, but he still can’t help but nod. Liam _feels_ different to Harry, the way he’s holding Louis doesn’t exude the easy confidence and desperation to please that Harry carries. It’s exciting and Louis wants Liam to fucking move already. “Different to fucking a pussy. You’ve got the finest arse to be your first, Li.”

“Can’t wait for my turn,” Niall says in agreement, and Louis moans around him, following the length of the veins along his shaft with his tongue. Louis’ sudden noise seems to spur Liam on, his hips twitching almost unconsciously. Louis whines again, louder than before, and Liam slowly pulls out and thrusts back in.

“Harder,” Louis demands after a minute of Liam’s tepid thrusts. He doesn’t want time to adjust or for Liam to be careful, he’s not fucking porcelain. He wants to be fucked _hard_. “Give it to me harder, Li, I can take it.”

“I—okay,” Liam says and thrusts again, this time moving his hips more quickly and knocking harder into Louis’ arse. Louis falls back onto Niall’s cock, spreading his thighs even more so Liam can reach deeper. It must give him confidence, or maybe Harry whispers something to him, or hell, maybe it’s instinct coming through, but Liam speeds up even more and starts pounding into Louis’ arse like Louis’ been aching for this whole time.

He gets sloppy with his blowjob now, is running his lips and tongue over Niall’s shaft and around his cockhead and down to his balls. He can’t utilise more finesse because Harry is telling Liam to change the angle of his hips and now Liam is driving into Louis’ prostate and it’s so much, Louis can’t _breathe._

“Lou, I’m gonna–” Niall warns and Louis pulls off him instantly, parting his lips just enough for Niall to get the hint. He watches Niall tug at his own cock with hungry eyes, only shutting them when he feels splashes of thick come hitting his cheeks and marking his face. Niall groans, his voice mixing with Liam’s as Louis clenches around him, making the drag of his cock that much rougher.

“Zayn,” Louis gasps brokenly, shuddering as Liam continues to fuck him harder. “Zayn, c’mere.”

Zayn takes Niall’s position in front of Louis and resumes fucking his mouth like nothing interrupted them. Louis’ already worked up from Liam fucking his arse and Zayn taking his throat, so when Harry wraps his stupidly large hand around Louis’ cock and strokes him tightly, twisting his wrist near the top so he squeezes the head, it’s too much. Louis comes loud and hard, barely able to breath around Zayn’s cock pushing down his throat.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m—” is all Liam manages to get out before he’s coming inside Louis, hot and wet and so fucking intense Louis feels like he could come again.

Harry lets go of Louis’ dick and kisses his shoulder, a soft press of lips to overheated skin. Louis clenches when he feels Liam slip out of him, wanting to keep his come inside him for as long as he can. He takes Zayn from his mouth, stroking him while he gathers his wits.

“I wanna ride you,” he rasps, looking up at Zayn. “Lie on your back, I’m gonna—”

Zayn’s moving before Louis can finish his sentence, the rush of power making Louis’ dick twitch. Zayn lies with his head near the foot of the bed, and Louis crawls over him, facing the headboard. He grabs the lube lying next to them and pours some onto his palm to cover Zayn’s cock. When he’s finished, he positions the head at his rim and sinks down with a wet sound and a high-pitched whine. He starts to fall forwards but Harry catches him, pulling Louis towards his chest and angling his head for a kiss.

Louis opens his mouth readily, only pausing when Harry moans and Louis remembers he’s got Niall’s come on his face and Liam’s come in his arse, slicking Zayn’s cock as he grinds up into him. He kisses Harry hard and reaches out blindly for whoever he can feel, grabbing Liam’s arm and gripping it tightly.

“Baby – _ah_ – Haz,” Louis pants, breaking off the kiss and watching Harry follow his mouth, subconsciously moving in for another. “You were good and made me come, think you deserve a reward now.”

“Please, Lou,” Harry groans, leaning in to kiss Louis again, sharp and biting and full of desperation. “Fuck, please, want your mouth so badly, Daddy.”

“C’mon then, sit back against the headboard, baby,” Louis says, patting Harry’s side and fluttering his eyes when Zayn thrusts up particularly hard, clearly angling for Louis’ attention. As if he could forget there’s a dick in his arse.

Louis rides Zayn’s cock for a moment, still holding Liam’s arm. Harry ends up with his legs bracketing Zayn’s, and Louis bends over so Harry’s cock inches from his lips. He presses a kiss to the line of Harry’s soft hips and looks to Liam.

“You gonna wank me off or is that gonna freak you out?” he asks, raising a brow.

“ _Louis_ ,” Liam hisses, but his eyes drop to Louis’ mostly soft cock lying against his thigh. He’ll be hard again in no time, what with Zayn’s cock fucking his arse and Harry soon to be in his mouth. The cherry on top would really, truly be Liam admitting he wants to suck Louis off and then actually sucking him off, but this isn’t the position for that, so Louis will settle for Liam’s hand.

Louis’ about to say something else, but Liam surprises him with a sudden movement. He slides his hand under Louis’ body, closes it around Louis’ cock and tentatively thumbs the tip of Louis’ dick.

Louis’ mouth falls open as Liam does it again, and Harry uses the opportunity to feed his cock between Louis’ lips. He swallows him down eagerly, keeping both hands fisted in the sheets to stop himself falling over. He feels himself thickening in Liam’s hand and he’s half-expecting Liam to let him go now, after he realises he’s touching a hard dick, so Louis’ wholly surprised when Liam makes a strangled noise and grips him tighter.

His thighs start to burn as he rides Zayn, who thrusts up in time with Louis’ bounces, and the longer Liam jerks Louis off, the more confident he grows. He changes up his grip and speeds until he has Louis dripping from his tip. It’s all so intense and Louis doesn’t know what he should focus on more, Zayn brushing against his prostate, sending jolts of arousal to his overstimulated cock which is surrounded by Liam’s heavy palm and dextrous fingers, or Harry’s moaning while Louis sucks him off. He’s never been so overwhelmed in his life. There’s pleasure coming from every possible place, sweat beading at his temples from his hammering heart and the heat of the room.

He’s working over Harry’s dick, lapping up the precome that’s spilling steadily, when Niall presses himself against Louis’ open side and traces the stretch of his rim around Zayn’s cock with his fingers. Louis jerks, thrusting up into Liam’s hand and moaning around Harry. Every one of Louis’ movements sets off a chain reaction; Zayn bucking his hips, muttering something about Louis being tight; Liam breathing heavily and shamelessly licking his palm so when he puts his hand back on Louis, it’s a wet glide; Harry letting out grunts as Louis licks up and down his shaft, curling his tongue over the deep pink head with his eyes shut, just savouring the taste and feel of everything.

Someone flicks Louis’ nipples, eliciting a groan from Louis. His cock twitches in Liam’s hand, fully hard again. Someone pinches them again, rolling them between their fingers, and not letting up, even when he’s arching his back and whining as loud as he can around Harry.

“They’re sensitive, then,” Niall whispers in Louis’ ear, and _fuck_ he’s the culprit. He keeps tweaking them and playing with them, and it feels like a raw nerve has been exposed, heightening every sensation. “Always see how you play with Haz’s.”

“You’ve been wanting this for a while, yeah?” Louis teases, hoarse and absolutely wrecked. He mentally pats himself on the back for not doing this on a day where they had to perform the day after.

“Can’t say I never thought about it,” Niall replies, attaching his lips to Louis’ neck while he keeps tugging his nipples. It’s too much stimulation for Louis, his blood singing with the heat and arousal, and he can feel himself barrelling towards the edge.

“Liam – fuck, Li, I’m gonna—”

Liam speeds his hand up and with a particularly harsh tweak from Niall and – _god_ – a fucking spank from Zayn, Louis comes all over his tummy. Louis lets Harry slip from his mouth, and groans when he feels Zayn come in him. Two loads in his arse and two on his belly; Louis’ going to be so fucking sore tomorrow because they’re not even close to done.

Raising himself off Zayn and clenching so his come doesn’t drip out, Louis tries to shake the fuzziness from his head so he can decide what’s coming next. “Baby,” he says, looking up to Harry and barely covering his gasp when he does. Harry’s bitten his lips to a deep red, his eyes dark and his cheeks flushed. He’s got a hand wrapped around his obscenely large and hard cock, covered in Louis’ spit and precome. He’s broad and tall and powerful, but he’s helpless to please Louis. “Baby, take Zayn’s place.”

“Yeah, I… yeah,” he breathes, waiting for Zayn to move so he can lie down. Louis catches his arm just before he can.

“I want you to lie the other way though, yeah?” Louis says, wincing at how rough he sounds. “’M gonna sit on your face and if you eat me out good, I’ll suck you off too.”

“ _Please,_ oh please, Lou,” Harry chants, scrambling into position. With Liam and Zayn moving to the end of the bed, Harry slides underneath Louis so he can just lower himself down on to Harry’s face.

Getting eaten out by Harry _before_ he got fucked was intense enough. Now, after two orgasms and two different dicks having stretched his hole, it’s an entirely new experience. Harry doesn’t hesitate to thrust his tongue straight into Louis’ arse, licking out both Zayn and Liam’s come and fucking hell, Louis can’t maintain any composure like this. He buries his face in the dip of Harry’s thighs, whimpering and trembling as Harry rims him like it’s his last fucking chance to. It’s wet and messy and downright filthy, but it’s so fucking perfect Louis can’t _breathe_.

“Think you said you’d suck him off if he was good for you, Lou,” Zayn says, smug from his own orgasm and watching Louis with a fierce intensity. “Isn’t he being good for you right now?”

Harry moans at being talked about like he’s not there, fucking Louis’ hole with his tongue even faster, reaching as far as he can between sloppy kisses to Louis’ rim. He’s making Louis feel amazing, like he’s floating, riding high on the pleasure that hasn’t stopped since he first kissed Harry hello.

“He is,” Louis croaks, turning his head to press his lips to the side of Harry’s cock. “He’s always perfect for me.”

Louis thinks he hears _Daddy_ whined into his arse, and he can’t deny Harry after that. Not when he’s making himself so vulnerable for Louis in front of all their friends. Louis raises himself up just enough to take Harry’s cock into his mouth and sucks him off with equal intensity.

He’s acutely aware of all eyes on him, and just like before, he’s thriving on it now. Hollowing his cheeks when he lifts his head up, he flicks his gaze to Zayn and Liam sitting in front of him. Liam’s getting hard again, which is promising, but Louis tucks that thought away for later. He squeezes his eyes shut and sinks back down on Harry’s cock, taking him as far into his mouth as he can and relishing the way it has Harry forcing Louis’ hips to grind against his face.

It’s a constant cycle of give and take; when Louis tongues Harry’s slit, Harry moans and sucks on his rim; Harry scratches his nails over Louis’ thighs, pushing them further apart, and Louis swallows around him. They’re performing without even realising, or maybe it’s the others who haven’t clocked in yet. Louis wants to show the lads how wonderful Harry is, and Harry wants, more than anything, to get Louis off until he can’t do anything but take it. The others are just spectators, passive participants, dispensable tools to aid their goals.

“Look at them,” Niall says from behind, loud enough to be heard over Harry and Louis’ combined moans – they’ve never been a couple for quiet sex.

“So fucking hot,” Zayn replies – at least, Louis thinks it’s Zayn. The praise has Harry bucking his hips to Louis’ mouth, licking into him deeper. Louis is hardly paying a lot of attention to the others when Harry’s underneath him and in him _right now_.

“I want…” Niall trails off, and suddenly Louis feels different fingers ghosting over the curve of his arse. Louis pushes back into it without thinking. “Fuck, Haz, can you suck him off? I wanna fuck him like this.”

Louis groans around Harry, pulling off to add, “Fuck, yes, Niall. Do it, fuck me.” He lifts his hips enough for Harry to guide Louis’ dick into his mouth – drawing another high-pitched whine from Louis – and then Niall’s fingers are prodding at his hole, pushing in and scissoring. Louis wants to scoff, as if he isn’t stretched enough right now for Niall to just thrust inside and start fucking him, but Niall’s fingers are surprisingly talented and he knows just how to rub Louis’ prostate to render him speechless.

“Get – _ah_ – get on with it,” Louis manages to choke out between whines, nuzzling his face into the base of Harry’s dick. He can’t be blamed for the breathy tone given the circumstances. “ _Niall_.”

“Fine, fine,” Niall says, grabbing the lube and slicking himself up. He grips Louis’ hips and pushes in, not quite filling him the same way Liam and Zayn did, but making Louis keen all the same. “How’d ya like that, Daddy?”

“Never say that to me again,” Louis hisses. If it weren’t for the coiling pleasure in his stomach and Harry literally sucking his brains out through his dick, Louis would whack Niall out of embarrassment _for_ him. “Fuck, Nialler, I hope all your dirty talk’s not like that.”

“Not much of a talker, really,” Niall admits, speeding up his hips and angling them just right to get Louis’ prostate, finding it quicker than Liam did.

“Don’t care,” Louis says, going back to kissing Harry’s cock, lining his shaft with wet kisses. “Just fuck me.”

Niall is literally pounding into him now, and Louis would worry how Harry is coping given Niall’s balls are slapping against Louis’ right on his face, but he’s moaning just as loud as ever, deepthroating Louis like it’s second nature. With the amount of times he’s done it in the past four years, Louis suspects it is.

Louis’ toes curl as Niall continues to fuck him, his mind fuzzy with the haze of pleasure and distorted passing of time. He doesn’t know how long Niall fucks him for, but it’s long enough for Liam to be fully hard and toying with himself as he and Zayn watch the three of them with wild eyes.

Eventually, Niall’s thrusts become more erratic, signalling that he’s getting close to his orgasm. Harry’s getting impossibly louder too, his cock so hard in Louis’ mouth it must be painful. Louis makes a snap decision, drawing away from Harry’s cock and gasping, “Out, Ni, don’t come yet.”

Niall pulls out instantly, and Louis rolls off Harry (more like flops on the mattress next to him), holding up his hands before the others worry. “I want,” he starts, taking a deep breath or three. Everyone’s on edge around him, and he’s no exception, but just thinking about how hard and thick both Harry and Liam are and thinking about them in him _together_ … he has to try. He’s Louis fucking Tomlinson, he has to try it. “I don’t want you to come yet,” he says to Niall, then looks to Harry. “I want to ride you, baby. You and Liam at the same time, yeah?”

“Fuck,” Zayn groans, throwing his head back and dragging his hand over his cock roughly.

“Don’t you come either,” Louis adds, jabbing his finger at Zayn. Liam’s frozen in place when Louis turns to look at him, but all it takes is for Louis to make a come-hither gesture with his fingers and Liam is scrambling closer, his eyes drawn to Louis’ cock. He’s pretty hard, despite coming twice already, but Harry’s mouth just does that to him and there’s something incredibly dirty about being covered in come, both his own on his belly and Niall’s on his face, that Louis gets off on.

“Where do you, um, where do you want me?” Liam asks, hands curled into fists on his thighs. Louis thinks, looking between Liam and Harry, who’s kneeling just behind him, his lip tugged between his teeth as he tries to get himself under control.

“Lie back,” Louis decides, waiting for Liam to comply so he can straddle his thighs. He covers his hand in more lube, spreads it over Liam’s cock, and sits on it much quicker than the first time, letting his head loll forwards as heat courses up his spine. “Baby,” he manages to gasp out, reaching behind himself for Harry and pulling him in so he’s splayed against the back of Louis’ chest, angling his head for a kiss. Louis doesn’t need to say anything, doesn’t need to tell Harry what to do anymore, he just knows.

He kisses Louis fervently, licking into his mouth with arguably too much tongue but Louis loves it anyway. He barely registers Harry’s brilliant fingers skirting down his sides until they’re tracing the stretch of his rim. Louis jolts, and whines when Harry takes his fingers away, only to return seconds later, slick with lube and more insistent this time. He presses one into Louis, right alongside Liam’s dick, and wriggles it around. It’s thicker than anything Louis’ taken before but it feels fucking incredible, and Louis can’t help but moan into Harry’s mouth for more.

More is exactly what he gets, with Harry adding another finger and stretching Louis out in preparation for his cock. Liam’s not quite as vocal as Louis is, but he can hear him groaning, occasionally bucking his hips up without realising. Each time it happens, Louis falls forward a little more, nails scratching over Liam’s chest. When Harry’s got three fingers stuffed in his arse next to Liam’s cock, the overstimulation gets too much to bear, the burning stretch of his already sore hole and the ache in his cock from coming so many times but desperate to come again. Tears start welling at the corners of his eyes, his moans morphing into quiet whimpers.

“Lou? Lou, are you okay?” Harry asks, stilling immediately when he notices. “D’you need me to stop?”

“No, no, baby, ‘m okay,” Louis assures him, rocking back against his fingers to prove it. “Keep going, making me feel so good. Want you inside me with Liam to get me all messy again. You did too good a job eating me out, ‘m not dirty enough anymore.”

Harry groans, kissing him fiercely again and pulling his fingers out one final time. “Get you messy again, Lou.”

“That’s my boy,” Louis says, letting his eyes fall shut as Harry pours more lube on to his cock, more than enough just to make sure he doesn’t hurt Louis. He spreads some around Louis’ hole first as well, rubbing it against his rim and the base of Liam’s cock to slick his way. With a quick kiss to the nape of Louis’ neck, Harry lines himself up and starts pushing in.

Louis feels every inch of Harry’s cock as he fills him up, stretches him more than Louis’ ever experienced. He’s speechless, can’t do anything but keen and let Harry mouth at his neck as he takes Harry as well as Liam and god, it’s so fucking intense and painful but hot at the same time; he feels like he’s being torn in two in the best possible way, split open on two thick cocks. When Harry’s all the way in, he feels their cockheads rub together, pressing insistently at his prostate and there’s no way, no way in hell he’s lasting more than a few minutes.

Determined to make it the best few minutes of his life, Louis starts grinding his hips, gradually building up speed until Harry and Liam take over, fucking their hips shallowly into Louis in alternate rhythms so he gets no relief. He’s too tight for either of them to move quickly, and a whimper of pain escapes every so often because they’re fucking huge inside him, but the pain only amplifies the pleasure, makes it more overwhelming and raw. Louis’ arms tremble as he tries to keep holding himself up, and without even needing to be told, Harry wraps one arm around Louis’ stomach and yanks Louis backwards, plastering his back to Harry’s chest.

“Christ, look at him take it,” Niall whispers, and Louis moans in response, his eyes squeezing shut and his head hitting Harry’s shoulder. The burning heat in his abdomen is building furiously now, his heart pounding as Harry and Liam keep reaching spots deeper inside Louis. He doesn’t know how they haven’t come yet, couldn’t imagine being in someone as tight and hot as he must be right now without coming straight away. Christ, he doesn’t know how _he_ hasn’t come yet, with two dicks in his arse and Harry panting in his ear and Liam clawing at Louis’ thighs like he’s about to lose it any second.

“So fucking hot,” someone says, Zayn, maybe. Louis doesn’t care, can’t concentrate on anything but Harry and Liam and the own pulse of his arousal.

Harry tilts Louis’ chin to kiss him again, just as passionate and as sloppy as before. It’ll leave Louis with an awful strain in his neck once this is over, but right now Harry’s lips on his is what he needs to ground him. Harry pinches Louis’ nipples as he trails fingers down Louis’ chest, and Louis clenches around both of them, the friction that much better. Harry wraps his large hand around Louis’ cock, his grip firm and his thumb rubbing over Louis’ slit. Louis can feel his third orgasm rapidly approaching, his breaths coming quicker and sweat trickling down his back.

“Harry, fuck – _oh, baby,_ ” he gasps, clinging to Harry and letting go, splashing his stomach for a third time with more come than he thought he had left.

That’s all it takes to set Liam off, grunting something about how tight Louis is and coming in his arse. Harry follows quickly, almost at the same time as Liam, moaning into Louis’ mouth and swallowing his whimpers as he feels both Harry and Liam fill him up with come.

He’s exhausted when the aftershocks fade, and Liam slips out carefully. Harry stays inside for a little longer, shifting so Louis’ lying on his back with his legs hitched up around Harry’s waist. He’s sitting in a more upright position, and Louis wants to demand that he comes closer, to kiss him and cuddle, but Zayn and Niall are approaching either side of Louis, their hands working their cocks lightning fast.

Louis barely takes a second to process what they’re after before he cries out “ _please_ ” weakly, and another two loads of come are hitting his body. Niall gets his chest, thick strings of come tickling his nipples and sternum, covering the lovebites and red scratches left there, while Zayn aims for his belly, his come mixing with god knows who else’s.

“You’re so perfect, love,” Harry murmurs in his ear, finally letting his cock slip out of Louis’ arse. He winces, sensitive and aching, and Harry’s on him in an instant, brushing sweat-damp and come-sticky hair out of his face and kissing his cheeks gently. “So perfect, god, Lou, _look at you_. I love you so much.”

“Love you too, baby,” Louis says and smiles softly, completely spent, absolutely filthy, and utterly content.


End file.
